


Us Against the Universe

by FandomTravelers



Series: Stars of The Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dad!Doctor, F/M, Father Figures, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: Remember when you were a little kid, you'd have to choose between two things that you really wanted? And how you wished and begged, you could have both, but you couldn't.But sometimes, you could.This is a tale about four gifted people who had both time and space in their hands. A tale about their bravery and loyalty to each other. This is a story of the four stars of the universe, and their lives..But one must beware, it won’t be just fun and games. They need someone to keep them in check. And who else better than a lord of time?
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Companion(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Original Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Original Female Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Stars of The Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172504





	1. Authors Note

Hello, Owlie and Eagle here. First of all, WE DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO!! Oh and we want to thank you for choosing to read this book. But we have some things to tell you before you join us in this wonderful ride:

  1. Please read the prequel first, it’s called Our Adventure Begins. If you don’t, well…… enjoy the confusion that will haunt you.



  1. Yes, grammar. Like every author out there, we also have a problem with it. We’re still learning.



  1. This book is like oneshots but actually not- hmm how do we explain this… It’s a oneshots book but with a plot- haha you’ll understand later



  1. Feel free to imagine our ocs to your liking. And if you want to imagine them just like how we do, please check the prequel book.



  1. We’ll try to upload once a week. Buuut, that depends if school decides to be heaven or hell.



  1. Also, we’d love it if you left comments/votes/kudos!!



That’s all thank you and enjoy!

Owlie: “Ah and this is not a doctor x OC book. If you dare to ship any of the OCs with the doctor, then… Eagle will kill you.”

Eagle : “I Won’t!! I just want a family relationship Owlieee”


	2. The First Step

A/N : So, to not confuse anybody :

_If it’s like this it means the siblings are talking in their head and telepathically_

_‘If it’s like this then it’s the siren talking in her own head’_

* * *

SIREN POV

She gazed at the curious life forms. The four of them lay unconscious on her sickbay floor. They were identical to the living creatures that she had previously cured. It was in her programming to help the sick and injured, but yet these people were already healing from minor cuts and bruises before she could even check them. With the now-healed-but-exhausted people in her sickbay, she didn’t know what to do. She stared out at the ship into which her ship crashed. She didn’t understand why its crew were terrified of her. She posed no harm. She healed everything and everyone that’s wounded, and she would not stop until there was nothing left to heal.

As a number of groans were heard from the new individuals in her sickbay, her attention was diverted.

“Ugh, just once could we _please_ have a smooth trip?” The youngest female with blonde hair slowly awoke. The others following in suit.

She floated closer towards them. One of them seemed to have noticed her and alerted the others.

“Guys, don’t panic but I’m pretty sure we got caught using our powers of transport— Oof!” The oldest male life form had struck the youngest one over his head before he was able to finish his sentence.

As her programs kicked in, she was beside him in a second, checking his head. The said boy exclaimed, surprised, and moved away from her. He was shushed by the oldest female life form, while she studied her silently.

“I don’t think she is human, or any other kind of living being for that matter,” The oldest female finally spoke. “She’s not breathing.”

_‘Breathing?’_ Ah yes, that was how the living survived. She did not need to do those things.

The life forms then begun to look around and slowly rose from their previous position on the floor.

“Nessie look! What is that?” The older one was alerted by the youngest female.

_‘Nessie? A designation perhaps.’_ Something else that she does not need.

‘Nessie’ turned her attention to a new ship that had arrived. A big blue box. It was a curious ship for her, as well. It wasn't like any of the others she'd seen. It's not supposed to be dimensionally feasible. It didn't matter to her, however, because her main programming was to support the living creatures, not their transport.

Meanwhile, the life forms as if entranced, drifted towards it.

She calculated whether she had to stop them or leave them be, but decided that the blue box was not moving anytime soon and is within her sickbay. It would be all right and safe. She detected that one of the last few people on the other ship was hurt, someone else needed her attention more urgently.

* * *

Nessie’s POV

Nessie watched the ‘Floating Lady’ float elsewhere. She thought how miserable she had to be, how lonely she was. Living or not, she wouldn’t want anyone to live like that.

Back to the matter at hand. That Big Blue box, she swore it felt familiar. Something about it made her shiver. It was so _alluring_. She simply couldn’t take her eyes off it.

She didn’t know if it was the trick of the light or if it was her eyes having trouble, but the box started glowing. Not only did it shine like a lamp, it shone with _golden dust_.

“Is it just me being odd or is the box stealing our teleportation powers?”Cay asked.

"You're just thinking weird, the box isn't going anywhere," Dax responded. Bravely, or stupidly, he knocked on the outside of the box.

As soon as Dax made contact with the box, it shone brighter than before. A gentle humming sound can be heard from it, too.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Streams of golden light shot out from the inside of the box.

"Okay, I must have hit my head harder than I thought, because I'm seeing some strange stuff. Please, tell me that I'm hallucinating." Cay staggered back a couple of steps.

"Sorry little brother, you're entirely fine, I'm afraid.” Rohana whispered in astonishment.

Warily, Nessie reached out to touch the stream of lights with her fingertips. The lights, taking it as a sign of approval, wrapped themselves around the brothers and sisters. Obviously, the band of siblings attempted to slip away, but found themselves unable to avoid the lights. The lights did not touch them, but they followed every move. They were like curious little creatures trying to find out every single thing about the siblings.

Nessie would never have expected that she would touch streams of light. She didn't think it would feel warm, either. It’s a miracle that their skin is not burning right now.

When she concluded that the streams of light would not harm her—or would be able to do so, she settled down. Looking around, she noted that the boys were still a little freaked out by a stream of lights hovering around them. Yet interestingly, Ro was very calm about all this. She acted normally, staring curiously at the lights through her bright brown eyes.

“Aren’t they adorable?” "Ro muttered as she watched a stream of light pass through her palm.

"Cute, if they didn't almost give me a heart attack," Cay complained. Ro glared at him.

"Oh, you big baby, as if you would be killed by a heart attack."

"Just because we don't seem to age, it doesn't mean we can't die dear sister," he went on to say, "At least I don't think so."

"Oh, boy! You think so, huh? You _think_?!”

Nessie, feeling the fight that was about to happen, passed in between them towards the TARDIS door. Successfully shoving them away from each other, she entered TARDIS.

Words simply could not explain the shock of what she saw.

She'd heard about TARDISES before, from people way back then. Yet they've never taken the time to illustrate what it would be like. Now that she's seen it, she didn't think their actions could do justice to it.

It really couldn't be that way. Dimensionally, it was impossible. The ceiling of the TARDIS was higher than that of the outside. It was a box, but the space inside of it was Circular.

Stepping inside the TARDIS was like….

It felt like, when her powers teleported her to a new place. All the buzz and excitement of seeing something different, but without all the discomfort of teleporting itself.

Best of all, she felt safe here. So very safe, and warm.

With it, the beams of light that surrounded them dispersed.

“This-This is a TARDIS. I never thought I'd see a real operating one in my life!” Cay dashed towards the center pillar. He quickly began brushing his hands on almost every single button and lever on the console.

"We just found it all right? Wouldn't want to break it." Ro teased.

“ _She_.”

“What?”

“ I remember reading something about humans calling their ships a _she._ So I thought a TARDIS is basically a ship right? So… why not calling it a _she_ instead of an _it?_ Besides, a ship like _this_ deserves some kind of respect.” He babbled, while walking around the console.

“I do wonder who this wonderful TARDIS belongs to. It looks well taken care of,” Right when Nessie said that, sparks flew from one side of the console. “ _Quite_ well taken care of.” She took a few steps away from the console.

Suddenly, the door burst open, showing two people bringing an unconscious man hastily.

Their eyes revealed the stress they felt, so they dared not interrupt. Instead, the four siblings conversed quietly through their bond.

_Uh I think the owners have arrived, so what should we do now?_

_Wait until they’re aware we are here?_

And then, just like that, they realized that one of them was obviously looking at the four siblings. It was a man, maybe in the twenties. He's got a brunette floppy hair and a black bow tie on his shirt. His slanted eyes stared at us with surprise, but there was also familiarity. Like he had seen them before.

As something that seemed like realization struck him, his eyes widened.

“Wha- I told you guys not to suddenly enter the TARDIS! geez. I’m the one who owns it, well not really... but thats not the point! “ He spoke to them in a scolding manner, his hands on his hips. “Anyway, a little help **would** be nice?” He responded by pointing to his companions.

_He’s talking nonsense._

_What should we do now?_

_Stay away from him that’s for sure._

_Hello? What about helping them?_ Ro asked.

_No._ Came two replies.

The man looked at them – who were all rather terrified and uncomfortable – got up and began to move closer to them, forgetting his two friends. His glare, of course, did little to calm the fast-beating hearts of the siblings.

_Crap, we should go now._

_How_ _,_ _and where_ _,_ _and when_ _!_ _?_

_I DON’T KNOW. WE WILL THINK ABOUT THAT LATER._

“Are you guys okay?” the man asked, contrary to his glare, his voice was filled with worry. Nessie calmed a little, she was half sure that his concern and worry was genuine and figured that he was not a bad person.

Probably.

“Yeah- yeah we’re fine. Just a-uhm- a little tired that’s all. Um, shouldn’t you go and help your friend over there?” Nessie tried her best to smile convincingly and pointed at the unconscious man.

“Yeah I probably should, “ He turned towards his companions. “But you guys are making me a bit worried though.” He whipped back towards them.

“More than you’re hurt friend?!”

“House eats Tardises.” Cay spoke abruptly, making all eyes turn on him.

“What did you say?” The man became confused and inched closer to Cay, trying to check on him. From the look on his face, it seemed that Cay did not fully comprehend or understand a single thing he had just said. Dax was instantly alarmed by the man's action and stood in front of his siblings.

_We’re leaving. Now._

His order was absolute for them and as if obeying him, golden dust began to surround them. They managed to teleport somewhere, but where exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode : The Curse of The Black Spot 
> 
> *this chapter being eagle’s turn to ‘plot’*  
> Eagle ☀️ : we get to meet Eleven !!  
> Owlie 🌙: yayyy!  
> Eagle ☀️ : but only for a second *smiley face*  
> Owlie 🌙 : ......
> 
> WE DON’T OWN DOCTOR WHO.  
> ☀️&🌙


	3. Doctor...Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings meet the doctor again (that happens a lot.) and they learn a few things about him.

**Rohana POV**

“You are not meant to be here.” 

_What? Who? Where is this??_

Her head was throbbing furiously. She pushed herself off the ground. Her siblings, who were only a few steps away from her, recovered quickly. Where they were right now, she doesn't have the strength to care. They haven't teleported this many times before. And to make the matter worse, just to have a few days of break between each zap. They didn’t even have the chance to clean themselves between those breaks. She would happily consider even a few hours of rest, meals, and a nice shower. Oh, did she hate the smell? It was like dirt mixed with mud and a whole lot of—

"You're not **all** meant to be here," said the same voice that she assumed was just her brain.

Rohana spun in a circle, trying to figure out the source. Her eyes settled on Nessie, who pointed to the stairway in the middle of the room. Right in front of it, a very wide hole replaced the floor that was supposed to be there. Chains were going down the hole from the top to who knows where.

The room itself was a very tall circular room with archways in almost every part of the wall, _and_ they were lighting up at random. Or she _thinks_ they’re lighting up, she might be hallucinating. Her brain has decided it has had enough zapping around. 

It was a very dark room. The only reason she could see the stairs was because of the bright light that shone down from the top. She was tempted to run up the stairs and find out who she and her siblings were talking to. But, one look from her older brother said it all.

_No reckless decisions!_

_Give her a break, don’t deny that you weren’t thinking of going up there too._

Ro gave a smile and a playful hug to her _favourite_ older sibling. Nessie chuckled and smiled at Dax. Unexpectedly, the voice came back.

“Your arrival here will help us.” 

They stood still. “Help who?” Dax asked the voice. 

“Guys? We might want to go hide.” Caiden who was quiet up till now called to them. 

Ro saw him looking down through the large hole in the floor. She also noticed that the chains were now pulling whatever it was attached to, upwards. And fast. They all shared a look, agreeing to hide. This was getting too overwhelming. Their heads were still processing where they were, who was there, what time they were in?! They sprinted behind the stairs and hid there.

They didn’t want to risk being seen, so they kept themselves as far away as they could from the sides. It sounded like whatever was being brought up, has arrived. 

“Exit your capsule. The Chamber of the Dead awaits you.” The voice that spoke to them now addressed the newcomers. 

Ro could hear a door opening and footsteps on the floor. 

“Look around you. You stand in the Chamber of the Dead.” The voice said.

“You are known to all here, for you are the Doctor of War.” 

_Doctor-_

_Of War?_

Dax had the same thought as her. She felt like she should remember that title from somewhere. Somewhere important. Her mind was really disagreeing with her. 

“The Doctor, yes. But the Doctor of War? Never, ma'am, never.” When she heard the voice of the newcomer (or one of the newcomers), she pictured a tired old man.

She didn’t really catch any of the conversations afterward, as her mind has finally had enough and her body seemed to agree, and she started seeing black in her vision. 

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Nessie nearly screamed as she saw Ro collapse to the floor. She knew they were all _exhausted,_ but she didn’t think they were tired enough to pass out! Dax easily caught her and lowered her to the floor. She went closer to check if Ro was injured or if it was pure energy loss and mental overload. Ro looked all right, she was breathing naturally. She was asleep.

Too worried about Ro, she missed hearing the voices of two newcomers, and Caiden, who was sticking his head out to look at the newcomers. She jumped at him and tugged him back. 

“ _What_ are you doing?” She whispered to Caiden.

“Shh!!” He gestured to the newcomers. “It’s okay, look.” She peered over his shoulder.

She must have spent longer checking on Ro because now there was only a young adult woman, standing right where the large hole in the floor was supposed to be. Next to her, was a big blue box. 

That box, where did she see it again? She was sure that she had just seen the same box. Ugh! Damn her brain for deciding to forget now, and all because her body was _too_ _tired._

“We are what awaits at the end of every life. As every living soul dies, so we will appear. We take from you what we need and return you to the moment of your death. We are Testimony.” The voice- now she knew as _Testimony,_ spoke to the Old weary man at the top of the staircase. Or at least she assumed he would be up there. 

“You come from the distant future. You travel back in time, find people at the exact point of death, and what, you harvest something from them?” Another voice that she hadn't noticed before she spoke. The voice of another old man, although this one had more spark in his voice.

_Travel back in time? Are they like us then?_ Caiden thought.

Dax Replied. _No. We don’t harvest or-or take anything from people._

_Don’t we?_

Nessie suddenly remembered poor Carlo, who probably didn't know whether they were alive or dead. The Marshall, left with a whole town to take care of, after what they caused. 

_Nessie? You’re spacing out. We don’t need another sister passing out, ‘Kay?_

She heard Dax in her head, and he was right. She was feeling a little bit _wobbly-er_ if that even made sense. She needed rest. As much as she hated sleep, it was still very much needed. She’s starting to regret not really sleeping that night at Carlo’s inn. 

She was trying to keep up with what the newcomers were talking about. Something about a computer-generated interface, huh? And there was another newcomer. A man, in what she assumed was the uniform of a human soldier. She really ought to start focusing. From what she was able to catch, the soldier was considering trading himself for the life of the young woman. To which the young woman strongly disagreed and asked— who she called ‘the doctor’ —that he wouldn’t let it happen. 

“Tell me what to do, then. Bill Potts would tell me what to do.” The doctor asked the young woman, Bill. 

“Do what you always do. Serve at the pleasure of the human race.”

The sound of quick footsteps above them made Nessie duck back into the shadows underneath the stairs.

“Here's what's going to happen. First, I'm going to escape. You, with me.”

“Where are we going?” The weary old man’s footsteps followed the doctor’s.

“Escape is not possible.”

_NESS-_

A hand reached from behind and took hold of her, covering her mouth so that she could not shout. She saw glass people cornering her two brothers from the corner of her eyes. She struggled and thrashed to try to hit anything she could touch. For beings made of glass, their hold on her was unyielding.

“Escape is **not** possible.”

She could see in his eyes that Dax was torn between maintaining where he was beside the unconscious Ro and rescuing her.

_Go! Take Ro with you_

_But-_

_NOW!_

As Dax and Ro zapped away, Caiden tried to reach Nessie. Unfortunately, he was only able to get caught like her. They were both dragged out from under the stairs.

“Then let us show you, Doctor.” The voice paused. “You, and them.” 

The Doctor turned to them, rage in his voice. “No. NO! You do not play this game with ME!!” The Doctor pointed at the voice. “First Bill, and now them!”

Nessie's mind worked furiously. Figure out the problems in her head. How do they escape this? Why was this doctor upset about seeing them? _Why were they here?!_

_Sister!_ She heard cay in her mind. 

A subtle but supportive presence, always. Right. She needed to find a way out for Cay and herself. Teleporting away was a possibility, but they never knew what would happen if they were to touch people while they teleported. Unfortunately, there was no time for Nessie to ponder.

“See who ‘the doctor’ will become.”

As she tried to signal that they were going to teleport, orbs of glass floated around them. Each one showed horrible, horrible scenes. Different men, different places, but all fighting, all constantly battling. There were so many faces. That’s when it clicked with her. 

_They’re him. They’re all him._

_But, that means-_

_He’s a timelord._

_-he’s a timelord._

“Exterminate!” 

_A dalek! A functioning dalek!_

_Yes, I can see that._ She snapped at Cay. 

“They all died!” One of the faces, a man with brown spiky hair. Wrath showed on his face. 

To be honest, she was very scared. But, being held tightly and with a hand over her mouth, all she could do was stare at the doctor that was right in front of her with wide terrified eyes. 

She didn't expect the doctor to look at her right back. But his eyes were full of understanding. But what about? What does he know that she doesn't know about them?

For a moment, after the glass orbs had gone back to where they had emerged from, there was silence. 

“What- what was that?” The weary old man said what she could not.

“ _Well,_ to be fair they cut out all the jokes.” A voice she very well knew, spoke. 

Ro, the same Ro that she saw just a few moments before, stood in front of her. Her presence seemed to melt a little of the tension that was there.

She tried to talk to Ro with her mind.

“No, don’t try that. I’m not you’re Ro. Well, not exactly. It won’t work.” Not-Ro frowned and told her. 

The not-Ro turned on the spot and faced the Doctor. 

“I’ll be taking them from here onwards. You can go and continue your universe-saving plan.”

Doctor’s brows drew closer as he frowned. He moved to object but was stopped. 

“ **Trust** me. Please? They’ll be fine. You know that.” Not-Ro then spun and grabbed both her and Cay, with ease she yanked them away from the glass people’s grasp. Which hurts a lot. 

The next thing Nessie knew was that the world was spinning with gold dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : 
> 
> Episode: Twice Upon a Time
> 
> *us co-writing*
> 
> Eagle: wait what’s Mark Gatiss character’s name again?
> 
> Owlie: Mycroft!!
> 
> Eagle: no I meant him in the episode.
> 
> Owlie: MYCROFT!?
> 
> Eagle: NEVERMIND. 


	4. A Chance At Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings meet the ponds.

**Nessie POV**

“Woah there! Steady. You okay?” 

Nessie felt a hand grab her upper arm and helped her stand as she stumbled.

She blinked and saw the golden framed face of her sister. Not-sister. She would have denied her help and said that she could stand alone, if not for the fact that she couldn't.

“Thanks.” She whispered. 

“No problemo. It's kind of nice to see the baby versions of my siblings." Not-Ro giggled and led her to sit down on the side of the road. Cay, who looked a lot better than she did, stood beside her.

She looked around. They were on earth. The seemingly never-ending bright blue sky, the homely houses, and of course the sight of people wandering here and there. Currently, she and Cay were sitting on the sidewalk of a very wide pavement road. In front of a blue house with a blue door. A familiar shade of blue nonetheless. 

She heard not-Ro mutter something that sounded like ‘would you look at that, I landed in the right place’. 

“So,” she clapped her hands. “I’m not supposed to be here, I should be guarding a vault. But, you know what they say ‘what they don’t know won’t hurt them’ or something like that.” She took a breath “ _Buuut_ I think I should be going now. Just knock on that blue door over there, and you two should be fine.” 

Not-Ro offered her hand to help Nessie. She took it and stood up. _Ugh._ Sitting was the better choice. 

“ ‘Kay then, it was nice seeing you both. Toodles!” She waved and vanished in a flash of gold. 

Sighing, she and Cay walked to the blue door. She knocked, after a while, the door was opened. The person who opened the door was none other than Dax.

“I got it- _woah…”_ Dax gave a questioning glance towards Nessie, she just waved her hand. 

“Don’t ask.” 

“I won’t then.” 

She was given a big hug as a greeting. From both Dax and the newly arrived Ro. After exchanging hugs, she needed explanations.

“So? Whose house is this? I’m pretty sure a house this good isn’t abandoned.” 

“You’re probably not going to believe me but you’ve both met the owners before.” Dax said.

"A lovely couple, Amy and Rory. Remember the two people carrying an unconscious man? Turned out the man is her husband, and the other bow tie man is their best friend called the doctor. They say they know us!! They might be able to help us with our memories and stuff!!” Her blonde sister replied happily. Too happily.

“The doctor?” Nessie felt like she choked on air. Cay froze beside her.

“Something wrong?” Dax reached forward and held on to her shoulder. She grabbed his upper arm and looked directly into his eyes.

Her memories of the glass orbs and what was in them poured into his mind and from his, to the others. She knew that because she felt it. All the fear and horror that Cay and she had experienced at the time, flowed into Dax and Ro.

They had a look of disbelief on their faces. She let go of Dax’s arm, but when she stepped back Ro caught both her and cay. Another surge of memories, but this time from her mind to theirs. 

It was the memory of a couple talking fondly to each other. The woman had red hair, and the man had light brown hair. The door opened, and she saw her two siblings, Ro and Dax, entering the room and sitting down with them. If the people on the couch weren't her siblings, who she knew very well didn't get along so quickly with strangers, she would have thought they were a happy little family.

She shook herself out of the memory.

“What does this couple being lovely and kind has to do with the Doctor?” She huffed. 

“Well if you watched the memory a bit longer you would have heard what they said about him! Besides, people as kind as them would not be friends with someone that has done the things you’ve seen!” Dax retorted. 

“You mean the things **we’ve** seen. You can’t deny it.”

Ro put her hands up. “Now, why don’t we just head inside, and you two,” she pointed at Cay and Nessie. “Can meet them for yourselves.”

Nessie wasn't going to admit it, but after she let out some of her stress on Dax, she felt a bit better. But now she also felt guilty. So she did what she had always done when she fought with one of her siblings. Which was annoying them until they forgive her. It would work most of the time. Uh, mostly.

“Ugh, how can you be so energetic?” She poked Dax on the side. 

"Well, we had a good night's sleep and a shower. A couple nights of sleep actually.” Dax caught up with her intentions and decided to play along.

Her eyes widened. "You slept? All night long?!" She leaned closer, whispering. "What-what about the nightmares?" She has forgotten all plans to make Dax no longer angry.

“Weren’t there.” Dax looked at her smugly. 

Nessie was beyond surprised. They always had nightmares. Always. No exceptions. And more unlikely that they were sleeping more than one night.

“We were thinking it might be because of staying with Amy and Rory, but—“

Nessie huffed. “Yeah right. It might have just been a coincidence.” 

“Pessimistic much?” 

As she glared at Dax, she caught a flash of red behind him. Two people were now standing there.

"Okay, who was it, oh my God, what happened to the two of you? You both look horrible!" Amy exclaimed, looking up and down at Nessie and Cay with disbelief. She told them to take a bath quickly, but the two teenagers in front of her looked reluctant to follow her order.

Amy noticed so she gave them the look of 'I-do-not-like-this.' She decided to give them a scolding with her hands on her hips. A very familiar gesture.

“Well? Are you guys going to keep standing there or do I need to drag you both inside?”

Judging from the tone of her voice, even strangers knew to not mess with her. And so, that’s what Nessie and Cay did. They immediately sprinted into the bathroom, one of them trying to be faster than the other. Nessie, of course, won this little race, though only because she was lucky enough to find out where the bathroom was, while Cay was lost. Ro and Dax were mostly pointing and laughing.

* * *

After a warm bath and a good meal, Cay and Nessie went to the living room to join their other siblings. Somewhat more refreshed. There were two questions inside Nessie's head. First of all, it's about their clothes. _It's too coincidental for strangers to have shirts and pants in your size, isn't it?_ And it's not like they've been here before, it's more like they've prepared clothes specifically for them. _Second, what’s with all the small boxes—_

_Relax Nessie, you don’t trust the doctor? Fine. But, these are good people._ A voice echoed in her head

_Dax, have you ever heard of privacy? You can’t just keep hopping into my head._

_Well, have you heard about annoying and loud? That’s what my head sounds like when you’re really really overthinking. Please tone it down._

_Well, I would, if you could answer these questions!_

_But where’s the fun in that?_

Nessie had enough.

“Dax, you better show your face right now!”

Sounds of rushing footsteps can be heard in the kitchen. Dax must’ve been checking if there’s any delicious snack to fill his stomach. Well, just as he always says, 'always check the kitchen first.' Nessie chased after him, trying to teach him a lesson or two. 

Dax, of course, will not surrender easily.

Their chasing game then started to become a bit _too_ chaotic. When Dax turned his attention to Nessie, who had been trailing him like a determined puppy, he nearly crashed into Rory. Fortunately, he managed to avoid that tragedy.

Unfortunately, he didn’t avoid the door.

Ro had just opened a door, and sadly, it was _just_ the wrong time. Ro screamed like there’s no tomorrow when she realized that she had just slammed a door on someone’s face. Everyone in the house heard that loud shriek, Nessie was pretty sure the neighbors did as well.

A few seconds later, a man with a bow tie and floppy hair was on Dax's side, checking if there was any significant wound. Moments later, Cay also appeared. He let out a silent ‘ouch’ after looking on with pity. Rory wanted to take a look at Dax, but he was shooed away by the floppy-haired man.

Rory saw that the four siblings were looking curiously at the man, and introduced him. “This is the doctor that we told you about. He came here as soon as he heard that you were all here.” 

“Is everything okay ‘n there!” Amy shouted from another room.

“I’ll explain everything to her.” With that, Rory walked away to see Amy and left the siblings alone with the doctor.

“Okay, he’s fine, no need to worry-“

* * *

**Doctor POV**

The doctor stopped his sentence midway, because of a particular look that was given to him. Nessie was staring at him tensely. Her eyes projected a mixture of different things.

It was curiosity, cautiousness, and-

_Fear_

The doctor knew exactly it was fear. How could he not? He’s seen it millions of times. It was not comfortable to be looked at like that, especially by someone he deeply cared about. The doctor couldn’t stand it any longer, so he broke eye contact with her and urged the siblings to go join Amy and Rory who were now in the living room. 

He watched them from the doorway. Amy started blabbering about one of their adventures, while Rory ‘censored’ her storytelling when she started talking about their honeymoon.

The doctor looked on with sadness. He’s had many rules in his extremely long life. Some of them he’s even changed again and again. Granted, he's not always following all his own rules. But, some of them are just too important to ignore. He’s learned the consequences of not following these important rules. The worst thing was that the rules didn't affect him, but the people who were dear to him.

What he was about to do was follow one of these rules. One he very much despised. He had to lie to the very people who were always behind him, always guarding his back. The four wonderful, brilliant siblings. One day to be the stars of the universe. 

But, as he looked at their laughing faces. He realized it all hasn’t happened to them yet. They were not the strong, confident, and bold teenagers he knew and cared for. For now, they were children. Perhaps they were almost an adult for human standards, but to him, they were just children. That's when he decided he'd protect them from the horrors they'd be facing. He would help them have a normal life for as long as he can.

Even if that meant he would have to leave. He’s lied enough. They’ll be better off with Amy and Rory. He’s got some boxes to examine anyway.

* * *

For the past few months, the brothers and sisters have lived peacefully with the companions of the doctor. They did a lot of interesting things , like riding a bike, for example. Well, Nessie and the others didn't know how to do that, so Rory had to teach them first. Let's just say that they earned the name 'chaotic siblings.' Each of the four teenagers had at least one injury. Poor Rory earned an endless scolding from the love of his life.

But in fact, there were other things that clad okay. When the boys watched football together, or when the girls baked cookies, everything went fine without anyone getting hurt or worse.

Well, there was that one time when Nessie almost burned down the house, but that didn’t happen, luckily.

Everything seemed perfect now, just peaceful days that come and go. But some things kept bugging Nessie. It’s about the cubes and the other version of Rohana. 

Even after watching them for hours, the black cubes didn’t show any abnormal behaviors. Some people even decided to simply not care anymore and continue their own life.

Now about her sister doppelgänger. She had zero clues about her. One thing for sure she was not the Ro she knew. Now that she thought about it, she could feel it, she sensed how different they were. That Rohana she saw back then seemed much _much_ older. 

Nessie sighed, hoping that one day she would find the answer.

* * *

At the moment, the four siblings were enjoying their _rare_ free time in the backyard. Each one of them was occupied with their new hobbies. For example, Ro sketched Amy's lovely plants while Dax played soccer on his own. What about Nessie and Cay? Well, they're in the middle of an intense chess game that needed their absolute attention.

Nessie was trying to think about her next move and oh how much she hoped that the people around her could be quieter, particularly Dax. 

“Uh, Nessie-“ Cay called her, disrupting her focus.

“What now!” 

After she let out her exasperation, she looked at the boy in front of her who was pointing at something. Well correction, it was someone.

A blonde-haired woman with fair skin waved at them as she jumped so she could be seen. Apparently, she was trying to get their attention. Even though she seemed nice with that wide smile and cheerful mood, the siblings were still alarmed by her sudden appearance.

“Oi!” the woman called, but they tried to ignore her. Maybe she wasn’t waving to them. 

“Psst oi! Don’t ignore me like that!” 

And so, the woman climbed over the fence into the house. How did she manage to do that? Nobody ever knew.

“How did you even do that?” Ro asked with astonishment, the woman smiled. 

“You know what, doesn’t matter. So, what do you want?” Nessie responded with a bit of irritation.

“ _Woah_ okay, no need to be rude. So anyway, I came here to pick you up.” 

“Huh, why? Where? And who even are you?” Cay asked.

“Who am I?! Have you not met this regeneration yet?” She lifted her overcoat and spun around slowly. “I’m pretty sure I arrived at the right time. You guys sent me a message to meet in June—“

“It’s January. Wait, are you the doctor??”

“Wait… you’re a woman?!” 

Nessie and Dax said at the same time. 

“Yes. Yes to both! It isn’t June? Well, that can’t be, I swear I…” the doctor trailed off. She slowly looked around and gasped. “I shouldn’t be here,” she grabbed Nessie’s hand. “ **We** shouldn’t be here. How are you even here?? We have to leave now! Right now!” 

The siblings panicked, dropping all the things they were doing before. They just had a few lovely months with Amy and Rory. Frankly, none of them wanted to leave just yet. Nessie still hasn’t asked them about how they knew her and her siblings. Every time she would try to ask, and every time they would say it’s not their place to say or to wait for the doctor. 

Now that the doctor was here she needed answers. She pulled her hand out of her grasp. 

“You’ve met us before, haven’t you? I’m not saying when you were a man in a bow tie, but even before that. How long have you known us?? Why don’t we know you, or even remember you?? Why is your past regeneration avoiding us??” Nessie asked question after question so quickly that she had to take a breath.

The doctor looked at each of them and sighed. She gazed at the house behind them. 

“I can’t answer those questions for you. You have to find that out by yourself,” it looked like it was physically hurting her to say that, “but I know you won’t find those answers here.” 

The doctor held out her hand. “You might not know me, but I’ve known all of you for most of my life, and trust me when I say I’ve had a _really_ long life.” 

In hopes of finding out the truth, Nessie took her hand. She wouldn’t fault her siblings if they didn’t want to come with her. What kind of person would willingly go with someone they just met. But, she needed to know. The Doctor was right, as much as she loved being in the company of Rory and Amy, she couldn’t stay here forever. It was a surprise they weren’t zapped away the first few weeks. Maybe there was a reason they were here. But whatever reason that was, it didn’t matter anymore. 

She already made her choice, now it was her siblings' turn. Looking back at them she saw that their choice was the same as hers. She didn’t even realize she let out a sigh of relief. Selfishly, the idea of being separated from her siblings didn’t do well with her. 

“Amy and Rory aren’t home right now, how about we go out the normal way?” Ro asked the doctor. 

The doctor hesitated, but in the end, she chose to go back the way she came and told them to go out of the house and wait across the road. 

They didn’t know what to bring. When they arrived here months ago they had nothing but the clothes on their body. Another coincidence that they were wearing the exact same clothes. _Was it a coincidence?_ Hopefully, the doctor had food and clothes.

The TARDIS appeared right on the sidewalk as the doctor said. 

She peeked out from behind the door and when she saw them, she opened the door, revealing a brand new TARDIS interior to the one they saw before with Amy and Rory’s doctor. 

It was yellow in color, or maybe golden. Honestly, it looked like one of those honeycombs Amy showed her. She wondered if it could be called a honeycomb if there were no bees. The TARDIS was sort of like a home, right? 

The golden streams of light were there to welcome them. Nessie petted or attempted to pet one that passed near her hand. Ro was ecstatic and ran past a few. Her brothers were completely ignoring them and went to look at the console. 

The doctor looked at them fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode : Power Of Three
> 
> *Eagle changing the plan last minute*
> 
> Owlie: EAGLE, WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE FLUFF?  
> Eagle: YOU STILL GOT FLUFF WITH AMY AND RORY  
> Owlie: It’s not the sameeee  
> Eagle: It’s still fluff!


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the siblings meet the fam and get a little something (hint: it’s not small at ALL) from the doctor.

**THE DOCTOR’S POV**

The doctor was very happy. She loved it when the Tardis was full of people, people that were important to her. She studied each of the brothers and sisters, and then her eyes came to rest on a red bag near the console. She was sure she hadn't seen it before.

She opened the bag and found some colorful, water-filled balloons. There was also a letter inside, so she took it and put it in her pocket. She made a mental reminder to read it later on.

“What are those colorful things?” Ro asked, tiptoeing behind her.

“These, are called water balloons.”

The others joined them, and the doctor decided to give them one balloon each. They gladly accepted it, and the curiosity grew in them. They stared at the balloons, poked them, threw them in the air, and caught it back with their hands. Well, all except Cay.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry..." 

"It's all right, we're going to pop them anyway, like this." The doctor explained and threw one of them at Dax. The rest of the siblings can't help but laugh at Dax's face, which became dripping wet because of the doctor's goofiness. He wiped the water from his face and grinned at them.

“Game on.”

They all lifted their balloons and were just about to throw them when someone decided to delay them.

“Yes, but oh, please make sure to not let the water get to the console.” The Doctor patted the console.

They rolled their eyes and smiled at each other mischievously. A second later, the balloons popped due to the impact of their throws. The doctor, soaked, was not amused.

Water balloons had begun to fall from the sky. Laughter filled the Tardis, and at this moment everyone's heart was filled with joy. They played for a while until the Doctor figured it was time to stop.

“Alright, that’s enough all of you, now go change. Just turn left then right then uh… you know what, you’ll find it.” The Doctor said and off they went. After making sure they already left, the doctor opened a letter from the sender of the water balloons.

‘ _Dear doctor, we hope you’re well **and** happy when you read this. Look! we found these awesome water balloons! We have a hunch that you’ll love them. That’s all, bye!’_

_-Ro_

_P.s: we’re fine lol don’t worry_

The doctor then kept the letter back in her pocket and went to her 'gift-storage' room to place the water balloon (she was lucky enough to save one) with the other gifts she had received. After which she went back to meet her ~~sons and daughters~~ -her wards. 

“Okay, so what now?.” Nessie asked 

“Where are the mops? The doctor inquired after looking at their empty hands.

“The what?” The siblings asked back. 

“The mops, to clean this mess. The Tardis is not some magical box that cleans itself. Well, it does look magical but you know what I mean.” 

The siblings then let out a silent 'Ooo' and went away to take the mops. The doctor giggled at their confused selves. The doctor knew that they didn't often do household chores like other people. She didn't even know when was the last time they did all this. So, the woman had to shout out some instructions to them.

They were finally done with their tasks, so now was the time for them to head out to another place. The doctor told them they had to pick up a couple of friends first. She called them her ‘fam’. The four teenagers just nodded, thinking they'll understand the reason behind the name later.

“Can I drive?” Nessie asked while giving the doctor ‘the puppy eyes’.

“ _This_ is flying. Can you even drive?” The Doctor kept her eyes on the screen. 

“Well, experience is the best teacher.” Nessie answered wisely, well _ish._

“Agreed, so let’s go!” Rohana backed up her sister and then pushed a random lever. The Tardis began to shake and its siren can be heard. Panic washed over the doctor.

“Wait, you aren’t supposed to tou- whoa!” 

For short, it was one hell of a ride.

* * *

  
“Finally!”

Opening the door of the Tardis, they were greeted by the fresh air of the city. They were close to a huge apartment building with a few trees as companies. It was clean here, there was no trash on sight. After checking around, they all stepped out of the blue box.

She thought that they looked extremely worrying. Well, the doctor was practically stumbling out of the Tardis. She didn’t do that normally, she felt as if the ground was tilting beneath her feet. People would’ve mistaken her as a drunk person if they saw her current state.

Then there were the teens. Dax was trying so hard to walk normally. He almost failed when Cay tripped just as he was about to leave the Tardis. Luckily, he managed to not fall, unlike his brother whose face met the ground. Ro and Nessie came out last and they looked as bad as the others. Moreover, Nessie felt nauseous. She was trying her best to not puke in front of everyone.

“Well, that took you so long. And what in the world happened?” An old man asked. There were three people in front of them, two men and a woman with braided hair. One of the men was much younger than the other and has darker skin. 

“I’m sorry, we would’ve arrived a lot sooner, if _some people_ with _no experience_ didn’t drive the Tardis!” The doctor grumbled. She was slightly annoyed by Ro and Nessie’s actions.

“Sorry…” The said girls apologized, feeling a tad bit scared of the frustrated doctor.

“Now now there, it’s alright. At least you’ve learned your lesson now.” The braided woman, who the siblings just met, comforted them. They looked at her like she was an angel sent from Heaven. Her kindness was surprising but not unwelcome. Then there was the doctor, thinking her lady friend was being too soft.

“Oh yeah, we haven’t introduced ourselves, have we? I’m Ryan, and this is Graham and Yaz.”

And then they introduced themselves to each other. They also chatted for a while, mainly talking about the doctor and her companion's previous adventures. The doctor even loosened up a bit, so Yaz could persuade her to forgive Nessie and Ro. The Doctor agreed because she did feel like she was being too mean. To fix things up with them, the doctor offered them a group hug. Nessie and Ro had no other choice but to sprint to her and hug her tightly. The others were awe-struck. Graham even took a photo.

“Haha, we all look like a big family.” Dax suddenly said his thoughts out loud. 

“Yes! You guys are my lovely fam! Oh yes we look so cool together and-“ 

“Alright, that’s enough there, let’s just go.” Graham stopped the Doctor’s rambling and went inside the Tardis. The others followed behind, leaving the doctor alone with a pout on her face.

* * *

  
**Nessie’s POV**

After a whole day of being dragged here and there, seeing new planets, finding new places, and meeting new people, they were completely worn out. When the doctor told them they should probably rest since they had all the time in the universe, they gladly said yes. 

Unknowing to them, the doctor had been trying to spend as much time as she could with them, and was a little bummed out that they decided to stop.

The doctor offered to take them home. But they were confused.

“Home?” Nessie asked. “Home where?”

The doctor’s face fell for a second. “I mean home, _home._ You know? Your home. The other home that’s not a TARDIS.” 

They slowly shook their heads. 

“Why would we need a home?” Cay questioned. “We’re never in one place long enough anyway, besides when we’re with you.”

“But don’t you need a place you can always go back to?” The doctor paced around. 

“Hmm, this isn’t right, unless...” She stopped pacing and stepped back into the TARDIS. 

The TARDIS started humming and disappeared in front of them. They were left speechless, with nowhere to go and no idea of where they were. 

“Were we just abandoned?” Cay scratched the back of his head. 

The whooshing of the TARDIS answered his question. The doctor stormed out, she wore a rainbow scarf around her neck.

“ ‘Ello there. Don’t hate me but it might have taken me a bit longer than I thought to build it.” She scrunched her face. 

“Build what?” Cay quietly asked. 

A smile bloomed on her face, “Come and see.” She held the TARDIS doors open.

They stepped inside, and even though they’ve seen the inside of this TARDIS before, it still blew their mind away every time. The floor shook when they moved towards their destination. As quickly as she took off, the TARDIS stopped. Without waiting for them, the doctor sprinted outside. They and the fam could only follow. 

They stepped out into a large field of flowers. When the wind blew, their petals fluttered around. A small hill was the only spot where the flowers seemed to not reach. Far beyond them stood majestic mountains, covering the morning sun. The sound of rushing water the only sound to break the silence. Eerily as it seems, it was quite peaceful to listen to the nothingness. Though, the fam thought otherwise.

“Where are all the people? Or umm aliens?” Ryan asked the doctor who was standing a few feet ahead of them up the hill. 

“There are none,” She answered. “Well, not yet.” 

“What do you mean? This place’s abandoned??” Yaz ran up to her. 

“Well, sort of. The whole planet is just filled with nature, and nothing else. Isn’t it amazing?” 

The fam looked at each other. “Not really, doc. I mean, if it’s abandoned then something must’ve happened. Something bad.” Graham told the doctor.

The doctor looked at her fam’s worried faces, and the siblings confused ones. “Oh! No no no the planet’s perfectly safe. I’ve just sorta… hid it so no one else could find it?” She said to the siblings. 

“You hid a planet?!”

“You’re giving it to us?!”

“What would we do with a planet!?”

“Thank you?” 

They all looked towards Nessie. To which she replied “Well, she’s already done it. The least we could do was say thank you.” She shrugged. 

The doctor, surprised at the outburst, continued. “I’m not giving you the planet! I’m giving you a house. Remember what we talked about? The home?? Though the house is on a deserted planet so I _am_ sorta giving you a planet.” She rambled on. “To protect! I’m trusting you guys with this responsibility.” She wiggled her index finger at them.

“You really shouldn’t.” Cay muttered. 

“What?” The Doctor’s head snapped towards cay. 

“Nothing.” Ro answered while stomping on cay’s foot. 

“This is all sweet and all doc, but I think you forgot the house itself. “ Graham said.

The doctor took out her sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the hill. “Course I remember the house, Graham!” She grabbed both Ro and Cay.

She dragged them up the hill, of course with the fam and the rest of the siblings following from behind. The moment they reached the top, the doctor let go. She motioned for cay and Ro to step forwards. They reluctantly did, and in a blur, they disappeared. Leaving a rippling effect on the hill they were on. It looked like they just plunged into the water. Not a second later the doctor trailed after them and disappeared as well. The fam went next with Dax and Nessie being the last ones to go through. 

The other side was a bit different from what Nessie saw before. In place of the flowers, now there was bright green grass. The silence that was there before now replaced by the gasps of the fam and siblings. 

In front of them, where there was the sight of the mountains before, now stood a large house. Much larger than the hill they were previously on. She wasn’t even sure if it still qualified as a house. The house was a warm shade of white and was many stories high. Nessie didn’t believe a single person could have built it. But with the doctor, she didn’t know what to believe. 

“Well? Go on then. Aren’t you curious?” The Doctor urged them forwards. 

Without any need for further encouragement, the siblings raced towards the house. They stumbled over the steps up to the front door. Nessie pushed the door open and walked inside. 

The first thing that caught her eyes was the set of stairs swirling up up and away to the other floors. On either side of the stairs, some hallways lead somewhere else. She could hear the footsteps of the others echoing on the stone floor, as she walked around. This house was huge! Getting lost in here would be so very easy. 

But yet again there was only silence. The walls were a dull shade of brown, with nothing on it. The hallways she walked through were long and seemed never-ending. She was very grateful to be given a home after everything but, this just didn’t feel like home. 

“Everything alright? You don’t like it?” The Doctor came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. 

“No, it’s great! It’s just so... big and empty.” She felt a bit bad saying that. 

“Hmm, maybe I should have asked madam vastra for decorating opinions.” The Doctor mumbled. She then looked back at Nessie and put both her hands on Nessie’s arm “But don’t worry, maybe it feels empty because it doesn’t have any memories yet. “ 

Nessie snorted. “Memories? A house can’t have memories.” 

“Maybe not, _maybe_ it makes memories through you, **you** make memories in its place. A house is not a home without a family in it.” The doctor patted her shoulder and shouted for the fam and her other siblings to come back and meet at the front door. Her words echoed loudly in Nessie’s mind. 

* * *

**Still Nessie’s POV**

  
Now, they were back together and it was time to say goodbye. The doctor decided that the fam and she should be on their way. That there were planets to explore and civilizations to save. 

“You’re really just leaving us with all this?” Cay motioned at everything around them.

“We…. Don’t know if we can stay here very long.” Nessie rubbed her arm thinking about how she and her sibling's time powers might just decide to zap them somewhere else and not bring them back here. 

The doctor looked like she was thinking about something very hard, and every few seconds she would open her mouth as if to say something, only to close it again. In the end, she only said,

“If one day you can’t go back. I’ll be there.”

The fam looked at her weirdly, what she said didn’t have any connection to what Nessie said. But to Nessie and her siblings, the doctor said exactly what they all needed to hear. 

The doctor looked at each of the siblings one by one. In her eyes were determination and a silent promise. They nodded, not quite understanding but grateful either way. 

After saying their goodbyes, the fam reluctantly went through back to the other side where the TARDIS waits for them. The doctor soon followed, and they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagle: Look Owlie, you got your flufff. A WHOLE CHAPTER OF FLUFF!!  
> Owlie: Yes….  
> Eagle: Are you Satisfied?  
> Owlie: I WILL NEVER BE SATISFIEDDD  
> Eagle: …….. I regret introducing you to Hamilton  
> Owlie: No you don’t  
> Eagle: No I don’t :)


End file.
